Ron's Secret
by Drummergirl23
Summary: R/H fic. If you enjoy seeing Krum yelled at you might want to read this one....hmmmm that's about it. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

The Secret

It was early Saturday morning and Ron Weasley had just awoken from a very detailed dream about his best friend Hermione Granger. It was the sort of dream not uncommon among boys his age, but that wasn't what startled him. He was startled by whom the dream was about. "Hermione?", he thought to out loud with an unmistakable look of disbelief flickering across his face. At this point Ron's very best friend Harry potter rolled over on his side to face Ron. "What about Hermione?" Harry asked. (Hermione was Harry's best friend also) Ron's face reddened. "Harry! What are you doing awake this early? Err...uh...who said anything about Hermione? " Ron exclaimed, quite embarrassed, even though he knew there was no possible way Harry could know what was on his mind. "Good morning to you too!" Harry mumbled as he sat up in bed and placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Ron was glad that Harry hadn't been able to see his face burning earlier and forced himself to calm down. " I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I didn't know you were awake, and you surprised me, that's all." Harry sighed and climbed out of bed. "That's all right. The Dursleys snap at me all the time. I'm used to being insulted" Harry and Ron both laughed at this, but Ron could tell that the Dursleys insults did bother Harry, even if he was too tough to admit it.

Ron climbed out of bed and proceeded to pull on his school robes and a rather shabby black pointed hat, thoughts of Hermione and his embarrassing dream long forgotten. "So, how 'bout some breakfast?" Ron asked. "I'm famished and they're serving Madam Tierce's special oatmeal today." " Ron, you eat too much!' Harry teased. But followed him down the stairs to the common room anyway. Ron ignored Harry's comment and approached the portrait hole at the front of the large room, tripping over Crookshanks ("ruddy cat"), Hermione's beloved ginger tabby, along the way. Ron was about to push the portrait of The Fat Lady aside, when Harry asked whether they should wait for Hermione or not. "Uh..." The dream instantly found its way into Ron's mind...The dance floor...the kiss..."I don't think Hermione.." "What about me?" A somewhat attractive girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione, interrupted Ron. "Oh hi Hermione! We were just talking about you!" Harry said. " I noticed." Answered Hermione, looking slightly hurt. " Oh! Nothing like that! Ron exclaimed. We where trying to decide if we should wait for you this early in the morning. We could have waited ages before you woke up" "Oh, well that's much better" she answered with a joking tone and a sparkling white smile showing two rows of perfect teeth. 'She smiled at me!' Ron thought excitedly to himself. 'Of course she did. She's smiled at you loads of times.' he told himself. ' What's so different about it this time?' Ron sighed and followed his friends through the portrait hole.

The great hall being a little ways away from Gryffindor house, Ron had a little time to think about Hermione. Butterflies were fluttering about madly in his stomach. Ron thought back to the very first time he had realized he wanted to be more than just friends with Hermione: They were at the Yule Ball and Hermione looked beyond gorgeous. It had hurt him deeply to find that she had really cared about her date, Viktor Krum, seeker for the national Bulgarian Quidditch team. (He was more than happy to find that Hermione had declined Krum's invitation to go abroad with him the following summer.) He had never felt this way about anyone before. Though it was a slightly unpleasant feeling, he liked it. The hardest part was figuring out what to say and do without sounding and looking stupid. You see, Ron hadn't had much experience with girls, and didn't completely understand the whole "just be yourself " thing. He was planning how to show Hermione how much he cared, when he was abruptly pulled back to the real world by Hermione's screaming. 


	2. The Surprise

The Surprise

"Oh my goodness! Viktor! What are you doing here?!" Hermione yelped as Krum pulled Hermione into a hug. "I came to see my her-my-ninny of course!" Hermione pecked Krum on the cheek. "Oh Viktor! That's so sweet of you!" Hermione was practically exploding. "Ahem...." Ron roughly cleared his thought as a reminder to Hermione that he and Harry were still in her company, witnesses to this (in Ron's opinion) repulsive scene. " oh. OH!" Exclaimed Hermione. She turned away from Krum to find Harry staring at his shoes and Ron breathing heavily with a scowl carving it's way into his freckled features. Hermione, her face as red if not redder than Ron's introduced everyone. "Viktor, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasly" Krum reached out to shake Ron's hand, but Ron didn't take it. "Ron!" hissed Hermione from behind Krum. Seeing the pleading look in Hermione's eyes, Ron reluctantly shook the large hand in front of him scarred from a lifetime of catching snitches. As Krum moved on to Harry, Hermione read the look on Ron's face, and thought it best if they moved on to breakfast. "Would you care to join us Viktor?" Hermione asked in what Ron recognized as the look she usually reserved for the day grades went out and she had received full marks.... again. "Eef you vant me to." Krum replied. 'Gimme a break!' Ron thought to himself. "Of course I do! Follow me." Hermione answered. So Ron, Harry and Krum all piled behind Hermione and made their way to the Gryffindor house table.

The Great Hall was in a buzz at the site of the Bulgarian seeker, famous at eighteen .Four autographs and two pictures later their food appeared in front of them and their water filled goblets were refilled with ice cold pumpkin juice. They ate in silence for several minutes until Hermione nervously tried to make conversation. "So, Viktor." she said scooting closer to him and taking his hand "What have you been up to?" Ron couldn't sit through another minute of this, he stood up abruptly causing his chair to go skidding across the floor. He grabbed his hat and stormed out of the hall. "Was it something I said?" Hermione dared to ask. Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron! Wait!" he shouted. Then he turned to Hermione and Krum, "I'm going to go see what's wrong with him, I'll talk to you later." he then turned to leave when he had a second thought, "Oh and TRY not to touch each other, people are staring!" It was now Krum's turn to blush, though Hermione did join him. Harry turned a second time and began sprinting toward the dormitories.

***

"Vell, that 'vas eembarrassing, 'vasn't eet?" Krum said. Hermione giggled uncertainly and picked at her eggs with her fork. "you 'vould theenk he 'vould be able to handle eet, but no it ees 'let's run away!' " he put on a high voice during this last art and began to laugh at his own joke. "You....you....." Hermione sputtered in her anger, looking for the right insult. "You foreign......JERK! How could you say something like that about Ron??" she stared at him, breathing like mad. "Vat are you talking about?" he laughed, "he is only a child!" Hermione was standing up now. "That _CHILD_," she said jabbing her finger in the direction Ron had gone, "is my BEST FREIND!!!" she screeched these last words, looking at him in disbelief. "Hermione, would you _please_ sit down and talk this over like _adults_? People are beginning to stare!" Krum hissed, tugging on her elbow. Hermione looked at him as if he were the slime of the universe. "Kindly take your hand off me. I'm leaving" Krum let go while Hermione stalked off. "Awwww.. Hermioninny!!" 

"RON!" Upon hearing his name Ron broke into a run. "Ron! Why won't you talk to me?" Ron's run slowed to a canter and then a brisk walk as he approached the Fat Lady. "dragon tail!" he said, deliberately ignoring Harry. He jumped through the hole just after the fat lady had swung forward, and stormed up the stairs to his dormitory, Harry following close behind. Just as Harry had reached the door, Ron turned around, looked him in the eye and slammed the door. "RON!!!!" Harry screamed. he opened the door with a sigh. Ron dismissed the Harry's presence and made a dive for his pillow. "aaarrgghh!!" He screamed at it. "what is with you Ron? Harry asked with a look of extreme concern and confusion aimed first at Ron's pillow, and then at Ron. Ron, heaving after his mad pillow attack, whirled around to face Harry. " He had to come now, didn't he? Of all the times he could have come he had to come now." "who?" Harry asked his voice filled with concern. "Krum! Why couldn't she have liked me? Huh? What's wrong with me, Harry?" Ron's eyes were brimming with water and he turned away and began to stare intently out the window. "slow _down_ Ron! Why can't _who_ like you?" "I like Hermione Harry." Ron said as if it were the worst possible thing that could ever happen to a guy, and he looked up to see the reaction on Harry's face, Harry was looking very uncomfortable indeed. "What's so terrible about that? I like Hermione too." Harry answered, although Harry feared this was not what Ron had meant at all. Ron whirled around and stared out the window, in attempt to keep in the tears filling his eyes " No. I really like her. A lot. Not as a guy likes a friend, but as a guy likes a _girl_ ." this been said Ron threw himself on his bed ,took in a deep shuddering breath, and turned his face to Harry "and every time I see her with that, that KRUM, I feel this deep pain inside me that hurts so dreadfully, I can't even THINK straight. Why me?" Silence filled the dormitory. Until... "Ron! Why didn't you _say_ anything?" It was not Harry's voice.


	3. The Dream Come True

A Dream Come True

Ron jumped from his bed, the color draining from his face, leaving his features a sick greenish shade. "H-hermione?" he finally sputtered, his face full of panic. Ron began to take in deep breaths to keep his emotions inside of him, not knowing how much Hermione had heard, he wanted to show her as little as possible. "I'm sorry." He said hurriedly as he pushed past Hermione and sprinted across the dormitory, down to the common room, and into the boy's restroom. "Ron, wait." Hermione shouted after him. "I'll see what happened to him. Oh and Hermione, I think it's best if you go into you own dormitory before some prefect comes along." "right." Hermione answered, and followed Harry out of the room. Right before entering her dorm. Hermione pulled Harry towards her. "be sure to tell Ron that I've something important tell him" she whispered. Harry nodded and ran into the common room. A few people had seen run into the boys toilet, so that's where the quest for Ron began, and abruptly ended. Harry found Ron in the restroom on the floor next to a toilet. Harry looked at him afraid he was going to be as sick as Ron had obviously been. "Ron?" Harry asked a hint of concern in his voice. Ron didn't answer. Instead, he sat up and leaned against the cool surface of the tile walls. "Could I be any stupider." he spat as he looked up at the ceiling, and then to Harry. "Ron...." Harry started. Ron still wasn't listening. " I should have known she would be there. I mean ,she always is isn't she. " Ron looked up at the ceiling once again, this time to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. Harry looked away uncomfortably, not knowing what to do or say. Then, a small knock on the door broke the silence. They heard the creaking of the door as someone walked in. "Ron? Harry? Are you in here?" At the sound of Hermione's voice, Ron straightened up and rubbed his eyes. "Hermione! this is a BOY'S toilet! What are you doing in here?" Harry's eyes were wide and worried, and kept darting towards the toilet where Ron sat. " I was looking for you. Where's Ron? I need to talk to him." Harry pointed to the spot where Ron was. Hermione walked over to Ron's corner. Then she gave Harry a "this is private" look. "heh heh. Oh. Right." he said and sidled a bit awkwardly out the door. "That's better!" Hermione turned to face Ron. "hey" she said. "hey." he replied, not looking up for fear she would see the remnants of tears in his eyes. 'what does she want?' he thought to himself. "why did you run away back there?" she asked. "you wouldn't understand." he mumbled. "Ron. You're not being fair. Talk to me!" An uncomfortable silence followed. "I was scared. Okay!?" 

Ron was shaking now, and had turned a shade that matched his fiery red hair. "What were you afraid of?" Hermione's brow knitted into an intense look of concern. "Hermione, you're beautiful. Okay? You are the most intelligent person I've ever met! You've got a great personality and ... well...you're just amazing!" at this, Ron looked across the floor and began to study his shoes, while Hermione was blushing furiously. "You aren't answering my question Ron." She smiled at him patiently now, her face slowly melting into its original color. Ron sighed and looked up from his shoes into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. 'she's got great eyes....' he mused "It's just that I can't take that kind of rejection. I know that you're too good of a friend to have a relationship with. And then there's Krum..."he trailed off. "KRUM!!" Hermione spat. "KRUM?!? Mr. Krum is the nastiest prat I've ever laid eyes on!" "Wha.." Ron started confusedly. "As soon as you left, he started making fun of you. Can you believe that?!? HE mad fun of YOU" Hermione leaned against the wall and slid to the floor next to Ron and let out a deep sigh. "The truth is Ron, I really like you." then she let out a little giggle at the hopeful look in Ron's eyes. " not just as 'a girl likes a friend' but as a 'girl likes a guy'." Ron's chin dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief. "r-r-r-really?" he stammered. Hermione just smiled and took Ron's hand as she picked herself up of the floor, taking him with her. Ron wanted this moment to last forever and took his time standing up. He never wanted to let go. "come ON Ron!" she said. But, to his great relief, Hermione didn't let go of his hand when he stood up. Instead, she held on all the way across the bathroom and kept on holding as he swung opened the door to the common room. Ron didn't give the look on Harry's face a second thought as he walked past. He was on top of the world and nothing could stop him now.


End file.
